One Night Stand
by FrankieFandom
Summary: Tag along to Ever After. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT


Tag along to chapter 11 of Ever After.

WARNING: Sexual content

 **One Night Stand**

They were kissing as soon as the front door was shut. Casey was well aware that Severide was home and wanted to get into his bedroom without bumping into him, he didn't want that embarrassment. He'd met her in a bar a grand total of twenty minutes ago, it had taken ten minutes to get from there to the apartment, hers was another fifteen minutes away. This was just convenient. She had long brown hair, green eyes. He'd noticed her eyes first. She wore a little black skirt, someone else might describe it as a belt, and her loose scalloped top skimmed her womanly curves.

He kicked off his shoes and gently guided her further into the apartment. Her hands were all over his chest, slipping under his shirt, traveling up to his collarbone. He stopped her by the kitchen worktop, half afraid his shirt would be torn off. He let her kiss him, his lips, his neck, as he unbuttoned the shirt, his hands were clumsy from the beer.

"God... how'd you do that? At work?" she questioned, a little shock in her tone, as Casey's chest was revealed.

"Uh huh..." Casey muttered as he dropped his shirt to the floor, her hands were on his hips, pushing him back against the counter. "You wanna drink?" He didn't know how she wanted to play things, he didn't want to rush her even though he'd much rather forgo all small talk.

She scoffed looking down at the bulge in his jeans. "I think we should attend to something else first." She was impatient. He was glad; it was the whole point of going home with a stranger from a bar, no small talk, little foreplay. He could already feel his cock pressing firmly against the seam of his boxers, wet with precome.

Casey guided the brunette into his room and closed the door. She switched the light off; it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, for his brain to stop panicking. He'd done this before he reminded himself, most people he went home with preferred the lights off, he didn't want to explain why he wanted them on, he didn't want anyone to think him odd for turning them back on so he'd just get on with it.

She stood in front of the bed and began to take her clothes off as Casey unbuckled his jeans. He stepped up to her, slid off her skirt then unfastened her bra in one quick motion. "Eager," she spoke with a smile, a smile he barely registered. She placed a hand on his hip, slid it into his boxers and pushed them down, releasing his straining organ. He stepped out of them and pushed her gently onto the bed. He stumbled a little as he rushed to take off his socks.

With his socks discarded on the floor he joined her on the bed. She lay on her back, he knelt over her, legs spread around hers, he leant down and kissed her concaved belly and travelled up to her neck. She took his hand, leaving him balanced on his left. She moved it down to her hips where she released it, he took the hint and slipped her thong off, he was careful and gentle, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as him.

His nose brushed along her neck as he kissed her fervently whilst his hand found its way to cup her breast, she put her head back giving him more room to work, caressing his lips at the nape of her neck. She could feel his heavy breaths on her skin, she moved her hands from his chest to his neck.

"Don't," he said abruptly.

The magic nearly faded from the room, he quickly raised it once more, taking both of her wrists, moving her arms above her head, pinning them to the bed, delicate despite little concern for being romantic, as he continued exploring her body with his impatient lips. His dripping cock was straining between their two bodies, his arms were shaking, his chest was shuddering with each breath he took, they were both hot and sweaty.

He let go of her arms, sat back a little and tried to ignore his own aching cock as he brushed a hand over the dip of her hip bone. A breath caught in her throat in anticipation as his hand crept lower. She moved her hips, rubbed against his hands, he moved faster and faster. She gasped as a fire of pleasure shot up and through her body; she threw her head back in delight as Casey eagerly kissed her perk breasts. She was breathless, wet and moist and he was more than ready for further exploration.

Gently she moved, he allowed her to turn him onto his back, releasing control to her, she was kind in her movements, he trusted her even with the darkening thoughts in the back of his mind. He counted to ten once as she straddled his hips and took hold of his cock. His breath caught in his throat as she teased him, her hand vanished for a second until she was tracing a finger up to the tip. His hips moved upwards as her touch vanished, he wanted more, he needed more.

Suddenly she was gone, leaving him achingly alone; he resisted the urge to grind back on the bed. He was desperate. He wanted that feeling of bliss, that feeling of pleasure that would eradiate throughout his body that caused him to forget everything but the very moment he was in.

She reappeared over him and gently guided the condom over his straining organ. Finally she roughly grabbed his hips and lowered herself onto his weeping cock. Bliss at last. His hips gyrated faster until they were both satisfied with the rhythm. She fell forwards, unbalanced, and gripped his shoulders tightly as they moved with one another. It didn't take long, how could it when the anticipation had been so drawn out, he shuddered and gasped as he reached his climax.

They lay on the bed side by side, sweaty, hot and breathing heavily. After a few moments she moved, Casey pushed himself up onto his elbows to see her gathering her clothes.

"You can stay if you want." He didn't want her to but he was too polite not to ask.

She shook her head. "I have work in the morning, can't turn up wearing these."

"Right." He smiled thinly. "Well…"

"I'll let myself out, thanks," she said as she slipped on her top.

And he was left alone.

 **The End**


End file.
